Ginny's Privet Battle
by pychochc
Summary: Ginny Weasley has changed over the summer. Very few people seem to know the real Ginny anymore. But two certain Slythrins and a certain new teacher are trying harder than everyone else. But will Ginny let anyone get truley close to her?


Ginny's Privet Battle

A/N Ok this is just something that I came up with. Like always my spelling and grammar suck please keep comments about them to yourself unless it's a name I messed up on. I don't know exactly where its going….It will prob. end up being a D/G fic or a G/B fic or a Ginny/Blaise/Draco. The rating may go up right now its rated for language and a little sexual references… PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 1: Daily Life of Ginny Weasley

Ginny lay on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She had been like this the most of her summer. Any excess weight she may have had when the summer had started was gone now. Ginny only left her room once a day and that was to take a shower. Each of the Weasleys, Hermione and even Harry were worried about her. She barley talked to any of them. Hermione who shared a room with her tried to get her outside on occasion or to eat. But it seemed all Ginny wanted was books and to be left alone.

It was 12:00 in the afternoon Ginny knew. She stood up and opened her door to see if anyone was near or even in the hallway. No one was there. She walked back into her room and opened her school trunk and pulled out a book.

What Ginny hadn't told anyone in the household was that she had decided after the Department of Mysteries is that she decided it was time to learn the dark arts. After all the Death Eaters sure as Hell wouldn't be playing fair why should she? The first thing she did when she decided on this was to get a night job…Her parents knew nothing of this either. When Ginny couldn't get a job in the wizarding world she made a fake id and started working in a muggle bar. When she had saved enough she had gone out one night before work and bought several books that taught the dark arts.

The first lesson Ginny learned was that the Dark arts wasn't bad. It was magic and like all magic it could be used for either good or evil. The first spell Ginny used was one that made her wand undetectable to the ministry.

Today Ginny was reading a book called 1004 ways to seriously injure. Ginny didn't get to practice the spells till later when she saw a person breaking a serious law which she saw about once or twice a night…she worked in a bad side of London.

Ginny started to grin evilly and she let out a chuckle.

"Now if you want to cause pain to a male person all you have to say is vindictim ordeniate and his balls will feel like a sludge hammer hit them and hid penis will shrivel up and fall off."

"That's a nice one." Ginny said to herself "I hope to get to use that one on a couple of Death Eaters."

Since Voldemort had shown himself there had been 31 attacks. None of which had been anywhere near the order or Harry. The Death Eaters just seemed to want to cause trouble to make people know that they were back and meant business.

Ginny continued to read for the better part of the day. At 10:00 Hermione came in to go to bed.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said in a lame attempt to start a conversation.

"Hi Hermione." Ginny said "What did you do today?"

"Oh nothing too much." Hermione answered "What about you?"

Ginny laughed a harsh laugh. "Hermione you know exactly what I did. I did the same thing I've done all summer. I read."

Hermione lay down in her bed silent for a while. "Hey Ginny tomorrow we're going to Diagon Alley are you going to come?"

"I'm afraid I have to." Ginny said after for a minute of thinking. "I have to get school things and new school robes." Ginny said

"You need new robes?" Hermione who hadn't seen Ginny in real light since the train ride in June.

"Yea…I've seemed to loose a lot of weight." Ginny answered matter of factly.

Hermione frowned. 'Ginny was normal weight on the train. Maybe a little bit of a stomach but not much. I wonder how thin she is now.' Hermione thought to herself.

"Really?" She said allowed "Can I see how much weight you've lost?"

Ginny again laughed that harsh sounding laugh. "Sure Herm. I'm not changed for bed yet." Ginny stood up and turned on the light.

Hermione couldn't help but stare at Ginny. Ginny's hair wasn't the same orange red that it used to be. It was now a deep blood red, Ginny had lost weight but it looked like she had gained muscle too. Ginny was wearing a belly shit and her stomach was as flat as a board. Her pants seemed to be very loose and barley held onto her narrow hips. Her but was as flat as ever but her breast seemed bigger, probably from the weight loss. Ginny's arm muscles were well defined not in a boyish sort of way but in a way that you could tell she worked out.

"Ginny….wow you look good." Hermione said "A bit thin and pale but good."

Ginny smiled at the complement from Hermione. She herself thought she looked ok but not great. She hadn't seen Dean since summer started and she hoped he didn't like her new look too much because she had every intention on dumping him…Ginny had met this guy named Mostafa while she was working at the bar. Mostafa was from Egypt, he was a bit on the fat side but she wasn't dating him because of his looks. He was a smart wizard who had stumbled in one day thinking he was in a wizard part of London. Mostafa was one of the few people who could make Ginny really laugh these days.

Ginny smiled at the thought of Mostafa. She'd probably see him today. It was September 1st and she had to start school soon. He knew that as he was going to be the new DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Mostafa was 26yrs old. Mostafa knew and understood Ginny's interest in the dark arts and on occasion would even give her a book or two.

Hermione looked at the red headed girl who suddenly looked like she was in another world. The smile on the girls face seemed a bit dreamy and a real happiness seemed to settle over her. But that was only for a moment. The smile disappeared as suddenly as it had come. Ginny turned out the light and went back over to her bed.

Ginny watched as Hermione turned onto her side. She took her wand from beneath her pillow and whispered "indcium domir". A few minutes later Hermione was fast asleep. Ginny had to laugh. She had been doing this to Hermione since July when the girl had started coming.

Ginny stood up and walked over to her closet and pulled out a short leather top and baggy black pants. She pulled on a jacket which Mostafa had given her the night before because it had been a cold night and said "transpotarte hi-five". Ginny disappeared to the bar she worked at.

The bar opened up at 11:00 and was open until 5:30 in the mourning. It was popular with a gang called the bloods. Lino Rodriguez was there almost every night. He seemed to be the ring leader for the rest. Lino had long ago declared anyone who fucked with Ginny was fucking with him. So the rest of them were nice to her.

As Ginny walked into the bar she received the usual cat calls that fallowed her in the bar. "Hey Marco you can go." Ginny said to the man standing behind the bar counter.

Marco laughed. "Gin tonight is Friday. On Fridays you and me both know once you come in I become a customer." Ginny let out a small laugh.

"So Marco what will it be?" Ginny asked walking over to the glasses getting down a shot glass knowing it would be vodka on ice.

Most of the night went by like normal. Mostafa came in at about 2:00 and sat at the bar and talked to Ginny since the place was mainly empty. Lino was busy with someone at the other side of the room. Marco had passed out after his 12th shot so Ginny had asked Bruno (on of Lino's boys) to bring him into the back. But they were the only ones here…

"So tell me Ginny what did you do today?" Mostafa asked in his thick accent.

"Well I read again today and I worked out a bit." Ginny answered "You know that's what I mainly do everyday."

"Well that will change soon." Mostafa said

"Not by much." Ginny laughed "The only difference will be that I will not be learning by choice." Ginny said

"Ginny what about your boyfriend? Will you still dump him for me?" Mostafa asked "I mean I know I'm not great looking and I will understand…" Mostafa said

Ginny laughed "Mostafa I will dump him on the train. Than I will come and sit with you on the train."

Mostafa smiled a big smile and he looked great to her. "Good!"

At that the door opened and two men walked in drenched from the rain. The two of them walked up to the bar and sat down. "Hello there miss can we get a drink?"

"Sure sir what can I get you?" Ginny replied not really looking at them.

"Well first I'd like some eye contact." Said a voice that sent a chill down her spine and made her freeze. "Than I'd like s Gin-in-Tonic if you'd please."

Ginny put on a smirk and said "sorry Malfoy but you aren't of legal age to drink. If you're friend here wants he can get something. You can have cola or water though." Ginny said turning around.

Malfoy looked dumbfounded as he looked at her. "I'm sorry miss do I know you?" Malfoy stared hard at the bartender. He was sure he had seen that face somewhere before…but he'd remember a girl like this. "And how do you know if I'm not old enough to drink?" He asked her

"I know Malfoy because I know you and your family." Ginny replied shortly "Now either order something or else get out." Ginny said

"Gin why so rude?" Mostafa asked her "I never see you rude." Mostafa said surprised by her attitude.

"I'll be with you in a moment babe." Ginny answered

Malfoy was staring at her. He now knew her name was Gin but he still couldn't place her. "Ok I'll have a cola." He said turning to his friend. His friend Ginny noticed had beautiful black hair that went to his shoulders, but he had it in a pony-tail at the moment. Ginny saw his blue eyes and knew he was Blaise Zambine.

"I suppose you'll have a cola too Zambine?" Ginny asked with a little more respect in her voice. "Cause I know your not of age either."

Zambine looked stunned as he looked at her. He hadn't turned from her since she had started talking to Malfoy. "Yes a cola would be nice. But what I really want is your name."

"My name is Gin." Ginny said as she got the two of them both a mug of cola.

Ginny turned her back on the two to talk to Mostafa again. "Those are two of your new students." Ginny whispered. "The blonde is Malfoy he hates my family. The other is Blaise Zambine."

"Oh. You no like Blaise?" Mostafa asked

"I dunno Blaise but I don't trust him." Ginny replied

As Ginny was talking to Mostafa Malfoy and Zambine were discussing their mysterious bartender.

"She looks for familiar." Zambine said

"I don't know who she could be. I mean what muggle would recognize us?" Malfoy asked "Have you been around here before?"

"No. I just picked this place cause I was cold and wet."

Lino who had finished his deal with his friend came up behind them to listen to them. "Its odd I wonder…maybe she goes to school with us."

"No she's too old to go to our school." Malfoy said

"Maybe you too need to stay away from her." Lino growled "She doesn't seem to like you very much and I think you two might need to go soon."

The two boys jumped but quickly gained back their composure. "I don't think you know who you are talking to." Malfoy said "If I were you I'd back off."

"No I think its you who don't know who your talking to dick-wad and I'm telling you, you go near Gin and I swear to god I will cut you from throat to nose."

It was then that Gin noticed what was going on.

"Malfoy I do believe that you have upset a special customer I believe you should leave now."

"No bitch I'm tired of your attitude and I will not let some drunken fool talk to me like that." Malfoy yelled

Ginny smiled and as she though about the curse she'd learned earlier knowing she wouldn't use it. She took out her wand and pointed it at his hip from behind the counter. A moment later Malfoy was on the ground moaning in pain.

Ginny lifted the spell and said "Malfoy I believe I told you to leave." Malfoy stood up and with Zambine who had watched the mysterious girl the whole time left.

"What happened to him that made him fall to the ground?" Lino asked Ginny

Ginny looked at Lino and smiled. "Your not the only one who's got a few tricks up you sleeve Lino." Ginny said "You wanna another Bloody Mary?"

Lino smirked "OK…." Than he went back to sitting in his corner. This was how it was until 5:30 when Ginny was able to go home.

Mostafa walked Ginny down for a block. "Ginny when will I get to meet your family?" Mostafa asked

Ginny cringed and walked Mostafa over to a bench and sat down on the went bench. "Baby look I have a big and very protective family. They don't know about you and me and they certainly don't know that I have a job." Ginny explained

"Why the no know bout me and your job?" Mostafa asked

"Because I haven't been talking to any of them…" Ginny said "It's a long story but if you want I will talk to them this mourning and we can meet in Diagon Alley." Ginny said

"I think that a good idea." Mostafa said as he pulled Ginny close to him and slowly but passionately kissed her. Suddenly though they were interrupted by a person poking Ginny in the back. Ginny turned her face to see none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zambine. Zambine looked crushed and Malfoy looked irritated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt this snog fest but I want to know how you know me." Malfoy said

Ginny laughed in his face. "You'll figure it out soon enough." Than Ginny turned to Mostafa "Mostafa I'm going to go now. My mum will be waking me up at about 8:00 I'll meet you at the ice cream parlor at 9:00 ok?"

Ginny left than too tired to care about anything but her bed and the fact that Malfoy had interrupted her and Mostafa…


End file.
